rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricEnder222/Episode 5: Extracurricular (2nd Blog)
Well, I thought that was pretty epic, in terms of battles and Pyrrha kicking CRDL's Ass. But y'know, she's the invincible girl. Main Plot Points: 1. The Vytal Festival is coming up, soon. And I suspect that we'll be able to see it in the next few episodes. 2. Pyrrha is badass, but all of you guys probably knew that. I mean, seriously, she just defeated an entire team! 3. Okay...it was CRDL, but they've gone from scaredy cats running from Grimm, to guys with real fighting abilities. We've gotten to see all their weapons, along with Pyrrha's extended spear thing. I, for one, like the blond haired guy's sword/gun. But what I also see is that all of CRDL lacks real defensive weapons and stances. They're mainly offensive. 4. Miss Belladonna has been quite docile for the past few classes. But Mercury saves her by volunteering instead. 5. Pyrrha and Mercury go heads on, with Mercury managing to get the upper hand by knocking Pyrrha's weapon away, but she uses her semblance to stop his kick, and he ends up forfeiting. 6. SUNXBLAKE SHIP CONFIRMED, Sun: "So, I here there's this dance going on this weekend, sounds pretty lame but you and me I'm thinking not as lame." 7. Blake is being a jerk. Shoots Sun down like Weiss did to Jaune in the last episode. 8. Revealed that Blake is being REALLY paranoid about what's going on ever since they found out Torchwick's plan. She hasn't eaten, slept, or relaxed since then. Her team is really worried and in truth, so am I. With the tournament coming up she needs to be on her A-GAME. 9. Miles Luna singing: Life Complete. Seriously though, he's decent in terms of voice. Jaune's guitar playing had me in stiches, and, of course, Weiss shot him down like a canon. 10. Jaune's swordplay has improved immensely, thank Monty for that. I expect that he's going to have to use his skills in the near future. 11. Hint that Jaune's semblance will be revealed later. (Secretly wishes for awesome laser beams to come out of his eyes) 12. Pyrrha plays psychologist on Jaune, learns that Weiss turned him down. Jaune, again, is a total doof when Pyrrha hints that she likes him. Ends up making Pyrrha sad (again) and I swear if he acts like this for the next few episodes I will personally fly to Austin and hold Miles and Kerry hostage. (Buys ticket) 13. Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder do bad guy things. Talk about the "Invincible Girl" AKA Pyrrha. Mercury reveals Pyrrha's strategy in using her semblance, and Cinder tells Emerald to add her to the "list" whatever the heck that it. 14. Cinder ends the dramatic scene by holding up what looks like a needle or strand of hair. (Dunno. Didn't have my glasses on) AND that is all for this blog. Please comment below and I will see you guys next week for the mid-volume finale!!!! (SO HYPED) Category:Blog posts